Journey to the Past
by Emilyroseclaire
Summary: Something bothered me while watching Coco, how did Imelda not recognized Hector's voice when they performed Un Poco Loco. This story follows what would have happened till the end of the movie. Enjoy!


**I know this is not what I told you guys last time I was on here, but I was watching Coco again for the umpteenth time and this just popped into my head so I decided to write it out. As for what I said in the Note I left in my other stories I am really working I have half of the next chapter typed up and am finishing it up after I post this so maybe by tomorrow you'll have the next chapter and for the other story I already have the ending I want planned out so I'll get to it I just have to renew my Microsoft to access the story so it'll come.**

 **I hope you guys like this one-shot and please favorite and review it really does mean a lot.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own COCO or most of what is in this one-shot as I pulled up the movie script and Copy and Pasted in order to speed up the process of this one-shot. I tried to mark what is my own writing with ** or [ ] around something I changed in the script but anyways, ON WITH THE STORY.**

* * *

Miguel looks to Héctor in the wing.  
Héctor makes eye contact with Miguel and does the "loosen up" bone shimmy.

On stage Miguel shakes off his nerves. Deep exhale and...

 **MIGUEL  
** **HAAAAAAAI-YAAAAAAAAAAAI-YAAAAAAAAI!**

The sound is full-throated and resonant. People in the audience whistle and whoop. Some return the grito, some applaud lightly. His brows go up and he begins his guitar intro.

 **MIGUEL** (singing)  
 **WHAT COLOR IS THE SKY?  
** **AY MI AMOR, AY MI AMOR  
** **YOU TELL ME THAT IT'S RED  
** **AY MI AMOR, AY MI AMOR  
** **WHERE SHOULD I PUT MY SHOES?  
** **AY MI AMOR, AY MI AMOR  
** **YOU SAY PUT THEM ON YOUR HEAD  
** **AY MI AMOR, AY MI AMOR**

As the audience warms up, so does Miguel. Héctor perks up, he's got this!

 **MIGUEL (CONT'D)  
** **YOU MAKE ME UN POCO LOCO  
** **UN POQUI-TI-TI-TO LOCO  
** **THE WAY YOU KEEP ME GUESSING  
** **I'M NODDING AND I'M YES-ING  
** **I'LL COUNT IT AS A BLESSING  
** **THAT I'M ONLY UN POCO LOCO...  
**  
INSTRUMENTAL INTERLUDE. Dante grabs Héctor by the leg and  
drags him onto the stage with Miguel.

 **HÉCTOR  
** No, no, no, no...

Once in the spotlight, Héctor warms up and busts out some  
percussive footwork to Miguel's guitar.

 **MIGUEL  
** Not bad for a dead guy!

 **HÉCTOR  
** You're not so bad yourself,  
gordito! Eso!

 **CUT TO:  
** **EDGE OF AUDIENCE  
**  
A ripple of glowing footprints leads Pepita and the Dead  
Riveras to the edge of the audience.

 **MAMÁ IMELDA  
** He's close. Find him.

The Dead Riveras fan out through the audience.

 **ON STAGE  
**  
Héctor gets more creative with his dancing, head coming off,  
limbs spinning around. The audience hoots!

 **HÉCTOR** (singing)  
 **THE LOCO THAT YOU MAKE ME  
** **IT IS JUST UN POCO CRAZY  
** **THE SENSE THAT YOU'RE NOT MAKING…**

 ******* _That voice._ Imelda knew that voice. She spent years wishing she could forget about that voice but somehow, no matter how hard she tried to forget her past she couldn't forget that voice. It both irritated her and (somehow in an inexplicable way) warmed her non-existent heart. Turing to the stage she saw _him._ The very man she cast out of her life all those years ago, doing the very thing she swore she never wanted anything to do with again. He was singing their song. Not only was that hard enough but he was singing with the boy they were looking all over the Land of the Dead for, Miguel. And upon seeing their performance she could not deny the talent Miguel possessed.

 **MIGUEL** (singing)  
 **THE LIBERTIES YOU'RE TAKING...  
**  
 **HECTOR MIGUEL  
** **LEAVES MY CABEZA SHAKING LEAVES MY CABEZA SHAKING  
** **YOU ARE JUST UN POCO LOCO YOU ARE JUST UN POCO LOCO  
**  
The audience starts clapping in time with the song. Dante  
lets out a howl.

The [other] Riveras continue their search in the audience.

 **TÍO FELIPE/TÍO OSCAR  
** We're looking for a living kid...  
about 12?

 **CUT TO:  
**  
 **TÍA ROSITA  
** Have you seen a living boy?

 **ON STAGE  
**  
 **HECTOR MIGUEL  
** **UN POQUI-TI-TI-TI-TI-TI-TI-TI- UN POQUI-TI-TI-TI-TI-TI-TI-TI-  
** **TI-TI-TO LOCO! TI-TI-TO LOCO!  
**  
The audience erupts into applause!

** _I'll have to slip around back in order to get Miguel home._ Imelda thought.

Miguel smiles, soaking in the moment. He feels like a real  
musician.

 **HÉCTOR  
** Hey, you did good! I'm proud of  
you! Eso!

Miguel swells and looks back out the crowd when he suddenly  
spots Oscar and Felipe talking to a stranger. He looks over  
and there is Tía Rosita talking to someone else! Miguel  
looks to stage right, where he sees Papá Julio talking to the  
Emcee!

 **AUDIENCE  
** Otra! Otra! Otra!

Panicking, Miguel pulls Héctor off stage. Héctor tries to  
pull back.

 **OFF STAGE  
**  
 **HÉCTOR  
** Hey, where are you going?

 **MIGUEL  
** We gotta get outta here.

 **HÉCTOR  
** What, are you crazy? We're about  
to win this thing!

***"You would have to be crazy to think your family wouldn't come looking for you Miguel," Imelda said coming around the corner.

"Family?" Hector said confused before putting the pieces together in his head. Turning to look at Miguel, without seeing who had spoken, "You lied to me. You said you didn't have any family but de la Cruz?"

"De la Cruz?" Imelda asked confused, "You thought Ernesto was your great great grandpa?" she asked Miguel.

Hector knew that voice. It was as if someone had took back almost a hundred years ago.

"The guitar in the photo….. It's de la Cruz's," Miguel explained pulling out the photo in question, breaking Hector out of his reprieve.

Hector sucked in a breath, "Wh-where did you get that?" he asked making the grab for the photo.

"Mama Imelda?" Miguel questioned pulling the photo just out of Hector's reach.

" _Mama Im-?_ Y-you're…?"

Both musicians turned to Imelda looking for answers. Sighing she took the photo from Miguel glancing at the guitar in it and said, "The man in this photo is not Ernesto de la Cruz mijo, it's Hector." The rest of the Rivera's caught up to Mama at this point and were about to rejoice at the fact that she found Miguel when said boy exploded, so to speak. "Hector and I were married when we were alive."

"Then how did de la Cruz get your guitar?" Miguel asked turning to Hector. At that point everyone wanted answers.

"Your guess is as good as mine all I know is that I was walking to go home when I woke up dead. And ever since I've had nothing but bad luck followed by more bad luck," he explained slightly hardening with each word he said.

"And whose fault is that?!" Imelda yelled at him, "You left the family and didn't even bother to let us know where you were!"

"I DIED IMELDA!" Hector shouted back shocking himself and everyone else who never knew anyone else who would stand up to Imelda like that. But what Imelda said did it for him, he had decades full of pain crashing on him now. "I know you blame me for dying but it's not like I meant to. Nesto told you-"

"What?" she said causing Hector to fumble.

"He said he told you what happened to me. How I died trying to come home."

"He never came back to Santa Cecilia after you left. Least of all never sent word of anything. All we knew is that you left and never came back and stopped sending money. Like you were glad to be rid of Coco and I."

"What? NO! Never! How could you think that Imelda?"

"The last thing we ever heard from you was you saying how much you wanted to come home and then months later the closest thing we get to hearing from you is Ernesto's album with your guitar and your songs, COCO's song."

"But de la Cruz wrote all of his own songs," Miguel interjected.

"Sorry to burst your bubble chamaco but your great great- ah idol whatever he is now- isn't the man you thought he was because he's definitely not the man I thought he was. How could he lie to me like that. He said he would move heaven and earth for me."

 **MIGUEL  
** Heaven and earth? Like in the  
movie?

 **HÉCTOR  
** What?

 **MIGUEL  
** That's Don Hidalgo's toast... in  
the de la Cruz movie, "El Camino A  
Casa."

 **HÉCTOR  
** I'm talking about my real life,  
Miguel.  
 **MIGUEL  
** No, it's in there. [Listen.]

**Miguel then explains the scene to the whole of the Rivera's

 **FILM CLIP:  
**  
 **DON HIDALGO (FILM CLIP)  
** Never were truer words spoken.  
This calls for A TOAST! To our  
friendship! I would move Heaven  
and Earth for you, mi amigo.

 **MIGUEL  
** But in the movie, Don Hidalgo  
poisons the drink...

 **DON HIDALGO (FILM CLIP)  
** Salud!

In the clip Don Hidalgo and de la Cruz drink. De la Cruz  
spits his drink.

 **DE LA CRUZ (FILM CLIP)  
** Poison!

Héctor's gears are turning too.

 **HÉCTOR  
** That night. The night I  
left...

 **FLASHBACK:  
**

 **INT. MEXICO CITY HOTEL ROOM  
**  
Héctor throws a songbook in a suitcase, shuts it. He grabs  
his guitar case like he means to leave.

 **HÉCTOR (V.O.)  
** We'd been performing on the road  
for months. I got homesick - and  
I packed up my songs...

 **YOUNG DE LA CRUZ  
** You wanna give up now? When we're  
this close to reaching our dream?

 **YOUNG HÉCTOR  
** This was your dream. You'll  
manage.

 **YOUNG DE LA CRUZ  
** I can't do this without your songs,  
Héctor-

De la Cruz grabs young Héctor's suitcase, but Héctor pulls  
away.

 **YOUNG HÉCTOR  
** I'm going home, Ernesto.  
(beat)  
Hate me if you want, but my mind is  
made up.

De la Cruz looks angry. For a moment his face darkens. But  
he composes himself.

 **YOUNG DE LA CRUZ  
** Oh, I could never hate you. If you  
must go, then I'm... I'm sending  
you off with a toast!

De la Cruz pours a couple of drinks. He gives one to Héctor.

 **YOUNG DE LA CRUZ (CONT'D)  
** To our friendship. I would move  
Heaven and Earth for you, mi amigo.  
Salud!

They both drink.

 **EXT. EMPTY STREET  
**  
 **HÉCTOR (V.O.)  
** [He] walked me to the train station.

They walk down an empty street at night, Héctor with suitcase  
and guitar case in tow. Héctor stumbles, de la Cruz steadies  
him, takes his guitar case.

 **HÉCTOR (V.O.)  
** But I felt a pain in my stomach. I  
thought it must have been something  
I ate...

 **YOUNG DE LA CRUZ  
** Perhaps it was that chorizo my  
friend...

 **HÉCTOR (V.O.)  
** Or something I... drank.

A few more steps and Héctor collapses in the street. FADE TO  
 **BLACK.  
**  
 **HÉCTOR (V.O.)  
** I woke up dead.

 **BACK TO:**  
 **OUTSIDE**  
 **HÉCTOR  
** [He]... POISONED me.

***"I was just trying to get home and he killed me for my songs. He took everything away from me! THAT RAT!," Hector scream with rage no one, not even Imelda thought he had in him.

No one spoke for what seemed like an eternity until….

"You were really coming home?" Imelda asked.

"Of course you and Coco were all that mattered to me. I just wish I saw that before I left home, then maybe none of this would have happened."

Suddenly Miguel lunges at Hector and hugs him.

 **MIGUEL  
** You were right. I should have [told you I had other family. But I didn't want their conditions….]

Héctor tries to calm him but Miguel is shaking.

 **HÉCTOR  
** Hey - hey, hey...

 **MIGUEL  
** They told me not to be like de la  
Cruz, but I didn't listen-

 **HÉCTOR  
** Hey, it's okay...

 **MIGUEL  
** I told them I didn't care if they  
remembered me. I didn't care if I  
was on their stupid ofrenda.

Héctor holds Miguel to his chest. Miguel is tense.

 **HÉCTOR  
** Hey, chamaco, it's okay. It's  
okay.

 **MIGUEL  
** I told them I didn't care.

**I'm sorry. I didn't think anything through.

**He said letting go of Hector and turning to the rest of his family. "I'm ready to accept your blessing and your conditions. But first we need to prove to everyone that Hector is the real musician and not de la Cruz." Just as Miguel said that Golden light surged through Hector causing him to collapse into the street and Mama Imelda to gasp.

"She's forgetting you. This is-"

"It's not your fault Imelda. If anyone's at fault it should be me. I should have seen that Ernesto had changed when we started became somewhat well known. He started to get angry whenever I mentioned you or Coco or home. Lo siento," Hector said looking down in shame.

Something inside Imelda broke when she heard that. After all the information she was just hit with it started to thaw the rage and anger towards Hector in her heart. That's when she realized, "Hector this is none of our faults." At that Hector looked up in shock. "This is all de la Cruz's fault. He is the one that made it impossible for you to come home and for me to hate you for almost a century. We can not go back and fix anything and everything but,... Maybe with time we can see what will happen. Until then how do we get to de la Cruz?" she said turning to Miguel.

"Well like Papa Hector said we might have a chance to win this thing."

* * *

Turns out Hector was right, they won. Once they did the plan started to form in Miguel's head. They would need to grab a few things before heading over to the party but once they were there that was when everything counted. They could not afford any mess ups. They came up with costumes and other parts for the rest of the family that way they could all get into the party and get into places for them in order to expose Ernesto de la Cruz to the whole of the Land of the Dead.

They did not expect there to be so many people at the party. Getting to de la Cruz might be harder than they originally thought but being the contest winners had to help them somehow.

Walking through his mansion made Hector remember why he gave up music in the first place, the one musician who was the biggest self-important jerk he had ever met in both life and death.

"There he is," Miguel said to both Imelda and Hector who were with him. The others had all gone to their somewhat pre notioned places around his house.

Taking a deep breath, Hector said, "It's now or never."

"And now welcome to the stage the Contest de la Cruz winners de la Cruzito's!"

Hector, Imelda, and Miguel all walked onto the stage, fake smiles plastered on their faces and false pep in their step. Trying to keep a straight face while looking into the eyes of the man that cause one to lose his life, another to become a widow, and the last as someone who blames him for being in this spot, was extremely difficult but the thing about musicians is that they can be excellent actors. The Riveras were no exception to that rule. They start off by playing _Poco Loco_ , and by the first note that came out of Hector's mouth they all could tell Ernesto realized who was performing for him. By the time they were finishing up with their second to last song it was almost obvious to everyone else around how uncomfortable de la Cruz really was with these people performing for him.

"And now for our final song, one of Senor de la Cruz's favorites." Hector announced to the audience.

But instead of playing the song how Ernesto always played it Hector took the guitar from Miguel and play the soft beginning note of his daughters lullaby,

 **DISSOLVE TO:  
**  
 **FLASHBACK:  
**  
 **INT. YOUNG COCO'S BEDROOM - DAY  
**  
 **HÉCTOR  
** (singing)  
 **REMEMBER ME  
** **THOUGH I HAVE TO SAY GOODBYE  
** **REMEMBER ME  
** **DON'T LET IT MAKE YOU CRY  
** **FOR EVEN IF I'M FAR AWAY  
** **I HOLD YOU IN MY HEART  
** **I SING A SECRET SONG TO YOU  
** **EACH NIGHT WE ARE APART  
** **REMEMBER ME  
**  
 **YOUNG COCO  
** (giggling)  
Papá!

 **HÉCTOR  
** (singing)  
 **THOUGH I HAVE TO TRAVEL FAR  
** **REMEMBER ME  
** **EACH TIME YOU HEAR A SAD GUITAR  
**  
Father and daughter sing the song together.

 **HÉCTOR YOUNG COCO  
** (singing) (singing)  
 **KNOW THAT I'M WITH YOU KNOW THAT I'M WITH YOU  
** **THE ONLY WAY THAT I CAN BE THE ONLY WAY THAT I CAN BE  
** **UNTIL YOU'RE IN MY ARMS AGAIN UNTIL YOU'RE IN MY ARMS AGAIN  
** **REMEMBER ME REMEMBER ME  
**  
 **FADE TO:**

 **INT. DE LA CRUZ'S MANSION**

**The crowd was stunned into silence from the amount of emotion behind the performance of a familiar song but to an entirely 'new' setting. Ernesto on the other hand was seething with rage at having to hear _HIS_ song sung that way again, but putting on his best face for the crowds he went to pull his guest of honor aside and 'congratulate' them on their win.

"Bravo! That was truly memorable! Wasn't it mi familia?" Cheers were his reply. "Why don't we go talk about a possible record deal in my office? What do you say de la Cruzitos?"

To keep up the charade they agreed and went with him to a quieter part of the mansion. Once they were behind closed doors a camera clicked on and started to broadcast to the screens out in the pool room of the mansion where every other party-goer was.

"Is that really you Hector?" de la Cruz asked.

Hector nodded in return somewhat coldly, which confused Ernesto.

"Amigo, what's wrong you look like someone stepped on tus pies?"

"You tell me _Nesto_ , I was recently told the plot of one of your movies." At that Ernesto would have paled if he had skin, " _El Camino A Casa_. It was interesting to say the least. The part I'm most curious about is Don Hidalgo's toast. Where on earth did you come up with that toast?" Hector questioned egging de la Cruz on.

"Oh, amigo if you're questioning that night than you must be confusing movie fiction with reality." he replied with a nervousness to his voice.

"Normally I would believe you _amigo_ , but tonight I learned a great number of things. Like the fact you never informed mi familia of my passing. Or that you used the night I left as inspiration for said movie."

"It was all so long ago, I can't remember if that's the truth or not," Ernesto said trying to keep the truth from being revealed.

At that point Imelda was getting frustrated with how Ernesto kept trying to skirt around the topic everyone in the room knew about. While out in the pool room the guest were watching in confusion over learning de la Cruz could have had a partner.

"You know that those were his songs you stole Ernesto, as well as his guitar," Imelda almost shouted in his face.

Eyes narrowing in on Imelda, de la Cruz said, "Ah… Imelda, you're finally letting Hector back into your life I see." Noticing the surprise on his guests faces he explained, "Yes, I know about the rift between you two. I always keep an eye on potential… disturbances."

"Potential disturbances?" Imelda said disbelievingly.

Miguel spoke up for the first time since they arrived in the room, "You mean you don't want them to question what really happened all those years ago. Well you should know that we know and soon the world will too."

"Niñito, you really think that I would allow you to do that. The world will never know what happened to Hector," de la Cruz sneered at him.

"So you admit you did something to me that night?" Hector said pulling Miguel away from Ernesto.

De la Cruz laughed, "You're really trying to get me to tell you something."

"You know exactly what we're looking for de la Cruz. Give it to us and we will leave you alone."

"Lo siento old friend, but I can not let anyone destroy my reputation, because unlike you I'm willing to do whatever it takes to seize my moment, whatever it takes."

Fed up with how long this was taking Imelda discretely took off her boot and hit Ernesto square across the face causing his skull to spin uncontrollably, " _THAT'S FOR MURDERING THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!"_

What Imelda had just done had shocked everyone in the room.

 **HÉCTOR  
** (to Imelda)  
I'm the love your life? **  
**  
 **MAMÁ IMELDA  
** I don't know! I'm still angry at  
you.

**"What? How? How did you-," Ernesto stuttered.

"Figure everything out?" Miguel said, "That was quite easy. It was this photo of my great- great- grandparents as well as their daughter, my great grandma Mama _Coco_."

 **HÉCTOR  
** You said "love of your life..."

 **MAMÁ IMELDA  
** I don't know WHAT I said!

**"Um… Papa Hector… now might not be the best time to talk about that. We're kind of in the middle of something." That seemed to snap the two elder skeletons out of their own world. "Now as I was saying," taking out the photo, "This photo proves that the guitar you have everyone believing is yours is not rightfully yours."

"Just because there is a picture of the guitar doesn't prove anything. There's no face to that man. Therefore no one knows that it couldn't be me." Ernesto explained

"Except for that fact that I would never marry un imbécil pomposo like you Ernesto," Imelda snarled out.

"But who would believe a music-hating person?"

"Why do you think I banned music for so long? It was you who convinced my husband to go with you on tour. It was you that poisoned his drink that night when he tried leaving. All for what? Only a handful of songs?"

"Si. You and that _devil spawn_ held him back from ever-" When de la Cruz called Coco devil spawn Hector couldn't hold back his hatred towards his so called best friend anymore. He lunged at de la Cruz and a brawl ensued. "Security! Ayúdenme!"

Security guards burst into the room unaware of what had taken place inside the room or the room with the guests. Grabbing the three Riveras, they stood waiting for orders. Standing up and putting himself back together de la Cruz said, "Take care of them. They'll be extending their stay."

As the guards were walking to deal with the Riveras, the doors suddenly burst open, to reveal the remaining Riveras and some upset party goers. The party goers being recruited by the twins because of their either occupation or willingness to mess up de la Cruz. An even bigger brawl ensued following their arrival into the room. All seemed to go well until, another wave of golden light passed through Hector's body, de la Cruz took that as his opportunity, dragging Hector over to his window, he smashed it until there was a big enough hole for Hector to be thrown out. The smashing of the glass brought the fight to an end and Miguel and Imelda closer to the two skeletons by the window.

"Papa Hector!" Miguel cried out. Dante even tried helping by pulling Hector's pant leg towards the door and away from the window. Unfortunately de la Cruz saw this and kicked Dante over the side shamelessly. " _DANTE!"_

"Stay back! Stay back! All of you!" de la Cruz yelled pulling Hector even closer to the edge.

"De la Cruz stop please! Leave him alone!" Imelda tried to calmly reason with the mad man.

 **DE LA CRUZ  
** I've worked too hard, [Imelda]...  
Too hard to let him destroy  
everything...

**"Let me take his place," Miguel said, "I'm the one who could cause more damage than him."

"Chamaco, NO!" Hector said weakly, as Imelda turned to him like his hair was on fire.

"What could you do ninito?" de la Cruz questioned curiously.

Miguel started to wipe his face while saying, "I'm the living boy everyone is talking about. I can still go back to the living world and tell everyone what you did in life and destroy your reputation in the living world."

Realization dawned on his face once he saw the flesh that still covered Miguel's face. Outside two alejibres slowly started to make their way to the tower. Miguel slowly made his way to de la Cruz with his hands up in surrender, "Please just let him have a few more minutes with his familia before his disappears from existence." Bending to give Hector one last hug before what seemed like the end until he heard a whisper, "Miguel…. I give you my bless-" de la Cruz had heard too. He picked Miguel up by his shirt and held him over the side.

Miguel struggles against de la Cruz.

 **DE LA CRUZ [to Hector]  
** You think I'd let him go back to  
the land of the living with your  
photo? To keep your memory alive?  
(beat)  
No.

 **MIGUEL  
** You're a coward!

 **DE LA CRUZ  
** I am Ernesto de la Cruz, the  
greatest musician of all time!

 **MIGUEL  
** Héctor's the real musician, you're  
just the guy who murdered him and  
stole his songs!

 **DE LA CRUZ  
** I am the one who is willing to do  
what it takes to seize my moment...  
(darkening)  
Whatever it takes. ***1***

Suddenly, de la Cruz throws Miguel off of the structure.

 **MIGUEL  
** **AHHH!  
**  
 **HÉCTOR  
** **NO!  
**  
The family runs to the ledge, horrified. **  
**  
 **TÍO OSCAR/TÍO FELIPE  
** Miguel!

 **MAMÁ IMELDA  
** Miguel!

The two alejibres saw the falling boy and dove after him catching him just in the nick of time. Clutched in the boy's hand was the still (somewhat) intact family photo the other of a young man drifted down to the water and was gone.

Back up in the tower Ernesto said, "I'm sorry old friend but, I've got a show to catch."

"That's where you're wrong _Nesto_ ," said the every weakening skeleton, "You see we planted cameras all over your house and this whole encounter has been broadcast to the other room full of your fans. I don't think they'll like you much now." Suddenly the room darkened as the alejibres flew past and then landed in the room

" _Miguel!"_ Imelda shouted as relief surged through her. Said boy jumped off the back of the alejibre and ran her.

Pepita stalked over to de la Cruz

 **DE LA CRUZ  
** Nice kitty...

Suddenly Pepita head-butts de la Cruz and lifts him into the  
sky, flinging the singer in the air like a kitten playing  
with a ball of yarn.

 **DE LA CRUZ  
** AAAHHHH! Put me down! No, please!  
I beg of you, stop! Stop! NO!

She swings him around to gain momentum, then throws him over  
The side of the tower.

 **DE LA CRUZ  
** **NO! AAAHHH!  
**  
He flies out of the stadium, hitting a giant church bell in  
the distance.

 ****FLASH TO THE POOL ROOM**

Cheers erupted all around the room.

 **BACK TO THE TOWER ROOM**

Miguel is swarmed by his dead family members relieved that he did not fall to his death.

(Movie Script till the end) Behind them, Héctor struggles to get to his feet but stumbles  
with a flicker. Miguel runs to support him.

 **MIGUEL  
** Héctor! The photo, I lost it...

 **HÉCTOR  
** It's okay, mijo. It's-

Suddenly Héctor suffers his most violent flickering yet. He  
collapses. Miguel kneels by him.

 **MIGUEL  
** Héctor! Héctor?!

Héctor can barely move his limbs.

 **HÉCTOR  
** Coco...

 **MIGUEL  
** No! We can still find the photo...

Mamá Imelda looks to the horizon, the first rays of sunlight  
peeking over.

 **MAMÁ IMELDA  
** Miguel, it's almost sunrise!

 **MIGUEL  
** No, no, no, I can't leave you. I  
promised I'd put your photo up. I  
promised you'd see Coco!

Héctor looks at Miguel. The skeletal transformation is  
creeping in on the edges of Miguel's face. He's almost full  
skeleton now.

 **HÉCTOR  
** We're both out of time, mijo.

The shimmering of Héctor's bones advances.

 **MIGUEL  
** No, no... she can't forget you!

 **HÉCTOR  
** I just wanted her to know that I  
loved her.

Héctor musters the strength to grab the marigold petal.

 **MIGUEL  
** Héctor-

 **HÉCTOR  
** You have our blessing, Miguel.

 **MAMÁ IMELDA  
** No conditions.

The petal glows.

Héctor struggles to lift the petal to Miguel. Mamá Imelda  
takes his hand in hers.

 **MIGUEL  
** No, Papá Héctor, please!

Imelda and Héctor move their joined hands toward Miguel's  
chest.

 **MIGUEL  
** No...

Héctor's eyelids begin to close.

 **HÉCTOR  
** Go home...

 **MIGUEL  
** I promise I won't let Coco forget  
you! Aaahh!-

WHOOOOSH! A whirlwind of marigold petals, and everything  
goes white.

 **FADE IN:**

 **INT. DE LA CRUZ'S MAUSOLEUM - SUNRISE  
**  
Miguel finds himself back in de la Cruz's tomb.

Dazed, he looks through the windows; day has broken.

On the floor is the skull guitar. Miguel grabs it. He exits  
the tomb and takes off out of the cemetery.

 **EXT. PLAZA  
**  
Miguel races through the plaza, past the statue of de la  
Cruz.

Miguel races through the streets towards home. He blows  
right past his Tío Berto snoring and Primo Abel sleeping on a  
bench.

 **TÍO BERTO  
** (jolting awake)  
There he is!

Abel falls off the bench.

Papá comes from around a corner as Miguel is running.

 **PAPÁ  
** Miguel!? Stop!

 **EXT. RIVERA COMPOUND  
**  
Miguel rounds the corner and follows the trail of marigolds  
through the front gate.

He runs for Mamá Coco's bedroom. Just as he makes it to the  
doorway, Abuelita steps up and blocks him.

 **ABUELITA  
** Where have you been?!

 **MIGUEL  
** Ah! I need to see Mamá Coco,  
please-

Abuelita spies the guitar in Miguel's hand.

 **ABUELITA  
** What are you doing with that? Give  
it to me!

Miguel pushes past Abuelita, and slams the door shut.

 **ABUELITA  
** Miguel! Stop! Miguel! Miguel!  
Miguel! MIGUEL!

 **INT. MAMÁ COCO'S ROOM  
**  
Miguel locks the door and goes up to Mamá Coco. She stares  
into space, eyes completely vacant.

 **MIGUEL  
** Mamá Coco? Can you hear me? It's  
Miguel.

Miguel looks into her eyes.

 **MIGUEL (CONT'D)  
** I saw your papá. Remember? Papá?  
Please - if you forget him, he'll  
be gone... forever!

She doesn't respond. Miguel's father bangs on the door.

 **PAPÁ (O.S.)  
** Miguel, open this door!

Miguel shows her the guitar.

 **MIGUEL  
** Here - this was his guitar, right?  
He used to play it to you? See,  
there he is.

Still nothing. Her eyes are glazed.

 **MIGUEL (CONT'D)  
** Papá, remember? Papá?

Mamá Coco stares forward, as if Miguel isn't even there.

 **PAPÁ (O.S.)  
** Miguel!

 **MIGUEL  
** Mamá Coco, please, don't forget  
him.

With a rattle of keys, the door flies open. The family pours  
in.

 **ABUELITA  
** What are you doing to that poor  
woman?

Abuelita brushes Miguel aside to comfort her mother.

 **ABUELITA  
** It's okay, Mamita, it's okay.

 **PAPÁ  
** What's gotten into you?

Miguel looks down, defeated. Tears drip off his nose.  
Papá's anger gives way to relief. He embraces his son.

 **PAPÁ  
** I thought I'd lost you, Miguel...

 **MIGUEL  
** I'm sorry, Papá.

Mamá steps forward.

 **MAMÁ  
** We're all together now, that's what  
matters.

 **MIGUEL  
** Not all of us...

Abuelita returns from consoling Mamá Coco.

 **ABUELITA  
** It's okay, mamita.  
(beat)  
Miguel, you apologize to your Mamá  
Coco!

Miguel looks at Mamá Coco and approaches her.

 **MIGUEL  
** Mamá Coco...

His toe accidentally taps against Héctor's skull guitar, a  
soft hollow ringing resonates.

 **ABUELITA  
** Well? Apologize.

He comes to a realization.

 **MIGUEL  
** Mamá Coco? Your papá - he wanted  
you to have this.

He picks up the guitar. Abuelita steps forward to intervene  
but Papá places a hand on her shoulder.

 **PAPÁ  
** Mamá, wait-

Miguel starts to sing "Remember Me" the way Héctor sang it...  
softly, from the heart.

 **MIGUEL  
** (singing)  
 **REMEMBER ME  
** **THOUGH I HAVE TO SAY GOODBYE  
** **REMEMBER ME  
** **DON'T LET IT MAKE YOU CRY  
**  
 **MAMÁ  
** Look...

The glimmer in the Mamá Coco's eyes grows brighter with every  
note. Memories flood in, filling the vacancy of her  
expression with life. Her cheeks soften and plump. Her lips  
arc into a smile.

 **MIGUEL  
** **FOR EVEN IF I'M FAR AWAY,  
** **I HOLD YOU IN MY HEART  
** **I SING A SECRET SONG TO YOU  
** **EACH NIGHT WE ARE APART  
** **(MORE)  
**  
 **MIGUEL (CONT'D)  
** **REMEMBER ME  
** **THOUGH I HAVE TO TRAVEL FAR  
**  
Miguel sings gently, with love.

Mamá Coco's brows slope up, delighted. The song seems to  
bring her back to life.

Abuelita can't speak. None of them can.

Brimming, Mamá Coco joins Miguel in song - her voice  
scratchy with age, his clear with youth.

 **MAMA COCO MIGUEL  
** **REMEMBER ME REMEMBER ME  
** **EACH TIME YOU HEAR A SAD EACH TIME YOU HEAR A SAD  
** **GUITAR GUITAR  
** **KNOW THAT I'M WITH YOU KNOW THAT I'M WITH YOU  
** **THE ONLY WAY THAT I CAN BE THE ONLY WAY THAT I CAN BE  
** **UNTIL YOU'RE IN MY ARMS AGAIN UNTIL YOU'RE IN MY ARMS AGAIN  
** **REMEMBER ME. REMEMBER ME.  
**  
Tears stream down Abuelita's face; she's witnessing a  
miracle.

Mamá Coco looks to her daughter, and is troubled by her  
tears.

 **MAMÁ COCO  
** Elena? What's wrong, mija?

 **ABUELITA  
** Nothing Mamá. Nothing at all.

Mamá Coco turns to Miguel.

 **MAMÁ COCO  
** My papá used to sing me that song.

 **MIGUEL  
** He loved you, Mamá Coco. Your papá  
loved you so much.

A smile spreads across Mamá Coco's face. She's waited a long  
time to hear those words.

She turns to her nightstand, hand shaking. She opens a  
drawer and pulls out a notebook.

 **MAMÁ COCO  
** I kept... his letters... poems he  
wrote me... and...

Mamá Coco leafs through the book to reveal a torn scrap of  
paper. She hands it to Miguel. It's the missing face from  
the photo - Héctor's face.

Miguel pieces the picture back together, finally seeing  
Héctor as he was in life, a young, handsome man.

Mamá Coco smiles. She finds the words slowly, but she speaks  
with fondness and love.

 **MAMÁ COCO  
** Papá was a musician. When I was a  
little girl, he and Mamá would sing  
such beautiful songs...

The family gathers close to listen.

 **DISSOLVE TO:  
**

 **EXT. CEMETERY - MORNING  
**  
 **TITLE CARD: ONE YEAR LATER  
**  
The cemetery is once again filled with families cleaning off  
headstones and laying flowers.

 **EXT. DE LA CRUZ'S MAUSOLEUM  
**  
Not as many offerings this year, not as many fans. No  
mariachi band. Someone has hung a sign "FORGET YOU" on the  
bust of de la Cruz.

 **TOUR GUIDE (O.S.)  
** And right over here, one of Santa  
Cecilia's greatest treasures...

 **EXT. RIVERA WORKSHOP  
**  
The tour guide stands in front of the Rivera shoe shop.  
Tourists crowd in, taking pictures of the skull guitar and  
framed letters Héctor wrote to Coco.

 **TOUR GUIDE (CONT'D)  
** The home of the esteemed songwriter  
Héctor Rivera! The letters Héctor  
wrote home for his daughter Coco  
contain the lyrics for all of your  
favorite songs, not just "Remember  
Me".

 **EXT. COURTYARD  
**  
We travel through the courtyard catching glimpses of holiday  
preparation. Prima Rosa and primo Abel hang papel picado.  
Papá and Mamá work on tamales. Tío Berto sweeps the  
cobblestones as the little cousins play.

 **MIGUEL (O.S.)  
** And that man is your Papá Julio...

 **INT. OFRENDA ROOM  
**  
Miguel holds his baby sister SOCORRO (10 months) in his arms  
and points out all of the family members.

 **MIGUEL (CONT'D)  
** ...And there's Tía Rosita... and  
your Tía Victoria... and those two  
are Oscar and Felipe. These aren't  
just old pictures - they're our  
family - and they're counting on  
us to remember them.

Abuelita approaches and smiles to see her grandson passing on  
the tradition. Then she places a picture frame on the  
ofrenda, a photo of Mamá Coco. She looks to Miguel who puts  
his arm around her.

Next to Mamá Coco's picture sits the photo of Mamá Imelda and  
Héctor, taped back together. Restored.

 **CROSS FADE TO:  
**  
 **EXT. MARIGOLD GRAND CENTRAL STATION  
**  
Héctor waits in the departures line nervously.

 **MIGUEL (O.S.)  
** (singing)  
 **SAY THAT I'M CRAZY  
** **OR CALL ME A FOOL  
**  
 **DEPARTURES AGENT  
** Next!

Héctor steps up to the monitor. The agent recognizes him.  
Héctor chuckles nervously. The monitor scans him. DING!

 **DEPARTURES AGENT  
** Enjoy your visit, Héctor!

 **MIGUEL (O.S.)  
** (singing)  
 **BUT LAST NIGHT IT SEEMED  
** **THAT I DREAMED ABOUT YOU  
**  
Héctor's chest swells.

 **EXT. FOOT OF THE BRIDGE  
**  
Héctor exits from the Marigold Grand Central Station. Mamá  
Imelda waits on the cobblestones to greet him. They kiss.  
Then he hears a familiar voice.

 **MAMÁ COCO  
** Papá!

Héctor turns to see his daughter approaching. He opens his  
arms to give Coco the biggest hug.

 **HÉCTOR  
** Coco!

 **MIGUEL (O.S.)  
** (singing)  
 **WHEN I OPENED MY MOUTH  
** **WHAT CAME OUT WAS A SONG  
** **AND YOU KNEW EVERY WORD  
** **AND WE ALL SANG ALONG  
**  
Every moment together is a miracle and he holds Coco like he  
knows it. Soon Coco, Héctor, and Imelda join hands. The  
petals of the bridge glow as they step forward. The family  
crosses together.

 **MIGUEL (O.S.)  
** (singing)  
 **TO A MELODY PLAYED  
** **ON THE STRINGS OF OUR SOULS  
** **AND A RHYTHM THAT RATTLED US  
** **DOWN TO THE BONE  
** **OUR LOVE FOR EACH OTHER  
** **WILL LIVE ON FOREVER  
** **IN EVERY BEAT  
** **OF MY PROUD CORAZÓN  
**  
Dante and Pepita fly through the night sky in the Land of the  
Dead. They alight on the marigold path and bound across into  
the Land of the Living.

 **EXT. STREETS OF SANTA CECILIA**

Dante's shadow is cast against a wall. When he rounds the  
corner, he is just a normal xolo dog, no wings or vibrant  
colors. Pepita's shadow looms large, but as she rounds the  
corner it shrinks to reveal that she is a little alley cat in  
the Land of the Living.

 **EXT. RIVERA COURTYARD  
**  
They enter the Rivera compound. Abuelita greets Dante and  
tosses him a sweet treat. In the courtyard, the family is  
gathered as Miguel plays his guitar and sings. Dante hops up  
to give him a lick on the cheek.

 **MIGUEL  
** (singing)  
 **OUR LOVE FOR EACH OTHER  
** **WILL LIVE ON FOREVER  
** **IN EVERY BEAT  
** **OF MY PROUD CORAZÓN  
**  
Amongst the living Riveras are the spirits of their loved  
ones, Tía Rosita, Tía Victoria, Papá Julio, Tío Oscar and Tío  
Felipe, all present and enjoying the reunion.

 **MIGUEL  
** (singing)  
 **AY MI FAMILIA!  
** **OIGA MI GENTE!  
** **CANTEN A CORO!  
** **LET IT BE KNOWN...  
** **OUR LOVE FOR EACH OTHER  
** **WILL LIVE ON FOREVER  
** **IN EVERY BEAT  
** **OF MY PROUD CORAZÓN  
**  
Abel and Rosa accompany Miguel with instruments of their own.  
Papá cradles Miguel's new baby sister as Mamá leans on his  
shoulder. Abuelita listens proudly to her grandchildren  
while the spirit of Mamá Coco stands beside, arm around her  
shoulder.

 **MIGUEL  
** (singing)  
 **AY MI FAMILIA!  
** **OIGA ME GENTE!  
** **CANTEN A CORO!  
** **LET IT BE KNOWN...  
** **OUR LOVE FOR EACH OTHER  
** **WILL LIVE ON FOREVER  
** **IN EVERY BEAT  
** **OF MY PROUD CORAZÓN  
**  
The courtyard is full of Riveras, living and dead. Héctor  
and Imelda stand arm in arm, listening to Miguel play. As  
Miguel sings, the whole family, living and dead, all sing,  
play and enjoy the music.

The whole family, brought together by a song.

* * *

 **FINAL NOTES:**

 **As you can tell I basically just copied the end of the movie and pasted it here because my storied just took parts of the movie and played with it until the end. I felt that what I did made sense for a possible middle of the story with the exact same end.**

 ***1* This is in reference to what Ernesto said about seizing his moment. I only marked it because I had him say pretty much the exact same thing a few paragraphs earlier.**

 **Also side note here this is my very first oneshot and boy was it long, 31 pages. Also this will be my first completed fanfic ever! Like WOW!**

 **Thank you to all who read this till the end, if you feel compelled to favorite or review I encourage you to do so.**

 **Nos Vemos Más Tarde (sorry if this is wrong but I used google translate I can't speak Spanish to save my life.)**


End file.
